


Paint Me Red

by incubussy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubussy/pseuds/incubussy
Summary: Korekiyo and Shuichi are roommates, and they happen to share a mutual interest in one another. One day, Kiyo gets the idea to ask Shuichi if he wants to try on his lipstick...
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 244





	Paint Me Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the potential mistakes and lack of plot, I was in a bit of a rush. But never the less, I hope you horny bastards enjoyed this! ;)

Shuichi Saihara, Korekiyo's temporary roommate, who also happened to be the subject of his fixation at the moment, sat cross-legged and silent on the bed, eyes fixed on his phone. As he moved slightly to adjust himself, Saihara could practically feel the piercing yellow gaze on the side of his face. He glanced up, meeting said piercing stare, and smiled in confusion.

"What-uh, what're you doing?" Saihara asked, on the verge of blushing from the mere intensity of the deep, unwavering gaze now locked with his.

Kiyo blinked, "Oh, my apologies. I didn't realize, I assume I'm just rather bored at the moment."

It was that certain time of day, a couple before the sun sets. The time where there was really nothing to be done. After most people were done working, when there were no meals to be made, nowhere interesting to go. A time of day where the average person was just lazy. The pair of roommates were certainly no exception to this natural laziness, it seemed like they had had this same brief conversation 30 times in the past hour. Both intensely bored with no apparent cure.

Kiyo sighed, swinging his legs carefully off the side of the bed and stretching. He caught the afternoon sunlight across his pale face, as well as his roommate's attention. The sudden movement certainly warranted his attention, anything was more interesting than the constant, prying boredom.

Having not left the house that day, Kiyo only wore a simple black medical mask on his face instead of his usual nicer one with the zipper. He had grown much more casual around Shuichi in the past month.

Maybe a bit _too_ casual.

He adored Shuichi and his innocent, shy behavior. Even more so, Kiyo loved prying that awkwardness to the surface through progressive teasing, occasionally pulling him into slightly uncomfortable situations to see just how he'd react. Normally it was simple things, like complementing Saihara's beauty just to watch him stutter and blush in pure embarrassment.  
Every now and then, however, Kiyo would take it a touch farther, gently grazing his fingers against the small of Shuichi's back or across his shoulders. This always turned the poor subject of his fun into a complete wreck, his face pure red and eyes wide with surprise, his entire body would tense up. Kiyo would have to contain his laughter, always maintaining that he did it by mistake and apologizing.

As Korekiyo stretched, he reached down with one hand and unfastened the straps of the mask from behind his ears. He was always very secretive about the lower half of his face, in fact, Shuichi had only seen below his mask once before. Kiyo wasn't that shy about showing his face, the mask was more of a stylistic preference than anything.

Saihara watched in bewilderment, and Kiyo turned to smile at him, a deep shade of burgundy across his lips.

"Is something the matter?" asked Kiyo slyly, watching his roommate with incredible intensity.

"Oh, uh, no, it's just that-" Saihara managed to sputter out, blushing intently as he always did in these situations, "I've never seen your whole face so clearly. I, uh, your lipstick is nice," he smiled awkwardly, causing Korekiyo to chuckle to himself.

"Would you like to try some?" Kiyo asked, turning to fully face his roommate.

"Huh? Uh, I dont think it would-"

Korekiyo cut Shuichi off swiftly, "I really do think it would suit you well, dark hair complements dark lips rather well."

"I...sure," Shuichi complied hesitantly, attempting quite poorly to hide his eagerness.

Korekiyo smiled to himself, reaching into the bedside drawer and delicately removing a beautiful black and gold tube. He stood up and walked to Saihara, proceeding to firmly hold the back of his head and lean forward.

"I could do this mys-"

Kiyo cut Saihara off yet again, "Please allow me, I want to make sure it is done correctly."

Shuichi briefly considered how hard it could possibly be to fuck up lipstick, but regardless, he _certainly_ didn't mind this. Kiyo was hovering over him, tongue pressed against his teeth in focus, long hair brushing the sides of Saihara's face, and eyes unblinkingly fixed on his work.

It felt fucking erotic.

"There," said Kiyo, promptly removing Shuichi from his fantasy, and proceeding to thoroughly analyze his face with mischievous eyes.

Their eye contact did not break, as Kiyo was still cupping Saihara's face. Shuichi's desperation was obvious to Korekiyo, it always was. That's why he enjoyed working him up so very much, just to watch his pretty face turn all shades of pink, to simply _imagine_ what he was thinking about.

He pressed his thumb delicately over his roommates lower lip, "Do you know what I think, Saihara?" Shuichi looked up into Kiyo's piercing eyes as he traced his fingers from his lips into floppy dark hair and gripped, tilting Saihara's head up and leaning down only inches from his bewildered face,

"I think this lipstick would look _much_ prettier smeared on my cock."

Shuichi inhaled shakily, dark red lips parted slightly as he stared into those goddamn sinister, beautiful eyes that knew _exactly_ what they were doing to him. 

_oh fuck._

Korekiyo's gentle fingers traced their way down from Saihara's hair back down to his still agape, inviting lips. He pressed one finger against the other's relaxed tongue, pressing down and carefully opening his mouth wider. Kiyo thrust his index finger back into Shuichi's throat slowly, then adding his middle finger and moving slightly faster. He continued for quite a few seconds, practically making the smaller man melt around his normally bandaged fingers. Shuichi's eyelashes fluttered as he stared up at Kiyo's smirking face, obviously wanting much, _much_ more. Korekiyo took the hint and slowly slid his spit-slicked fingers out of his mouth, smudging the combination of saliva and lipstick across Saihara's flushed cheek. 

"Mmh, you did very well for me. Such a good little whore, Saihara," sighed the taller man, looking rather accomplished and pleased with himself, "now, I suppose you wouldn't mind getting on your knees for me, would you darling?" His voice was like pure fucking silk. 

Shuichi nodded rapidly, before being stopped with a firm hand to his chest,

"Use your words, slut."

Shuichi's lips parted, he breathily responded, "Yes, y-yes please. Sir." His eyes were so desperate, they matched his small, shaky voice perfectly.

"Good," Kiyo smiled, removing his hand from the smaller one's chest, "Am I right to assumed you've never done this before?"

"No, I haven't." Saihara breathed as he situated on the floor, back against the side of the bed. 

"I see," Korekiyo replied, "now, if you feel I'm being too rough with you, please pinch my thigh. It will not upset me if you need me to slow down or stop, understood?" 

"I understand." Shuichi affirmed, eager to end the formalities and see just _how rough_ Kiyo was going to get with him. Fuck, he'd thought about this so many fucking times, how nice it would be to get dominated like this. In his daze, Saihara had barely noticed that Korekiyo's pants were already around his ankles. Before him now was a lovely pair of lacy black and red panties, hardly choking back a desperate cock. 

Before Saihara could even process the fucking beautiful sight in front of him, Kiyo's hand was back in his hair. 

"Well don't just fucking _stare_ , little cockslut, that's so _rude_. Put your filthy mouth to fucking use." Kiyo hissed through bared teeth, tightening his grip in Saihara's hair and slamming his face against his crotch, forcing a whimper from the back of the sub's throat. He forcibly ground his hips against the side of the other's burning hot face, gripping his hair with one hand and sliding his underwear down with the other. His dick sprung out, practically gasping for attention. He pulled Shuichi's head back, spit and lipstick smearing across his chin,

"My, that lipstick holds up well. There appears to still be more than enough to paint my cock red." 

Shuichi groaned in agreement, tracing his tongue up Kiyo's already pre-slicked head. It felt so hot and weighty against his tongue, he felt as if he needed more. As if he had an obligation to suck his roommate's cock until he physically couldn't fucking breathe. There was no way in hell Saihara could even begin to fathom taking all of Kiyo's dick down his throat, but goddammit if he wouldn't try. 

Shuichi slid his mouth around his dominant's head, slowly working his way down the shaft using all the power in his body to not use teeth.

"Don't worry with being so gentle, whore. I assure you i don't mind. Maybe I even quite enjoy the feeling of a sloppy, untrained mouth such as your own." Korekiyo groaned quietly, slowly beginning to thrust back into his sub's throat, being careful to be extra gentle. Saihara gagged slightly, soon relaxing to the best of his ability, keeping his hand near Kiyo's thigh just in case. Shuichi slid his tongue messily against the base of the other's shaft, gripping Korekiyo's hip with one hand and holding the base of his dom's cock with the other. 

"Oh, that red does look so lovely against me does it not? You've made such a beautiful mess of my cock, haven't you my perfect little slut?" Kiyo' voice broke as he sputtered out rhetorical questions, groaning from the contracting heat of Saihara's throat. _It was too fucking much._

Shuichi was not in much better shape, tears streaking down his cheeks, whines and whimpers becoming far more prevalent around Kiyo's cock, sending shock waves up through the dominant's body, boiling inside of him. His thrusts became frantic, slamming himself further into Saihara's throat.

"Mmh, oh, god you're..oh the way you tighten up around my cock like that, _I can't_ , mmh, S-Saihara, I'm gonna cum, I'm g- _fuck!_ " He purely unraveled, whimpering and practically scalping the sub with his grip. Hot cum spurted down Shuichi's abused throat, the mere feeling, _oh god_ , it felt so good. It burned his already sore throat, but it taste so good and he felt so accomplished. Fuck, oh god he was so close, but it felt as if it were over as soon as it started.

Shuichi stared up past Kiyo's trembling thighs through hooded lids, "Please, may I cum? I'm... _so close_."

Kiyo smirked down at the mess of a man beneath him, "Of course you may, you've done so well for me today, my precious little cumslut."

"Thank you, sir, hah...oh god _Kiyo_ , oh- _hah...yes_!" In less than thirty seconds, Saihara was grabbing onto Korekiyo's leg, trembling and whimpering, before flopping back against the bed. 

Kiyo petted his fingers through Shuichi's hair before readjusting back into his underwear and pants, a look of pure satisfaction on his face, "Thank you for that, Saihara," sighed Korekiyo with a smile, "and please tell me if you ever want to wear my lipstick again."


End file.
